Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to child-resistant features or locking features for pumps and more particularly, to child resistant features and locks for use with nasal or vertically actuated pumps.
State of the Art
Various pump devices are used with pharmaceutical and other products to deliver a pharmaceutical agent in a desired manner. For instance, nasal pumps may be used to deliver a nasal spray into a users' nasal passageway for delivery of a pharmaceutical or other agent. In other instances, a pump may deliver one or more drops of fluid as desired by a user.
Child-resistant features—sometimes called CR features—may be incorporated with pumps and pump devices to limit access to the contents of the pump or to inhibit the use of a pump until the child-resistant feature is overcome. Such features are often used to prevent accidental ingestion of a drug or pharmaceutical agent by children.
Although various child-resistant features exist and may be incorporated with packaging and pumps, new and improved child-resistant features, and pumps incorporating such features, are desirable.